Only Logical
by Amadoni
Summary: Who knows, it may be the over-educated who lose their common sense. Alternate Reality Written for the ebony silks' cereals theme.


Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Moving in.

That period where you're serious enough to live together but not serious enough to wed—or something like that.

And for success in any relationship that takes that 'next big step,' compromise becomes a main ingredient that communication cannot taste good without.

As for our odd pair, the short story of how they became a couple goes something like this. Kagome told the arrogant prick off.

In front of his face.

In the sound room.

With the microphone on.

With the whole campus as the audience.

And lived through it without committing social suicide.

As for Sesshoumaru, well, he couldn't help but get hooked on the girl's childish antics or the sex that followed. There had to be something wrong with him, he thought. One year later they both got their undergrads, applied for their Master's, and got accepted.

It had been their second year anniversary when Kagome, being the girl's girl of the relationship, decided that moving in was just what they needed to, as she put it, head in the right direction.

Sesshoumaru couldn't agree more with a move in—more sex without the hassle of driving somewhere to get it. Then again, Sesshoumaru was a man's man, God's gift to mortal woman. No one in their right mind could disagree with that, even Kagome finally had to acknowledge it.

The compromise was simple enough. Their belongings blending together in a harmony not much different from shifts between night and day. Today, however, was supposed to be something special, special in the fact that it was so mundane.

Shopping…for food.

"Organic squash, check.

Fuji apples, check.

100 percent whole wheat bread with honey, check…" she rambled aloud as she marked off what was on the list…until she got to their next item, cereal.

Staring at such an ordinary word, Kagome realized her mistake, they hadn't discussed what kind to get!!

Now here they were at aisle five and had to make the decision, now. Why was her life so complicated, she thought as she walked back and forth through all the many choices. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't see the problem—just pick one or two.

Kagome, Kagome who was in her Master's program, Kagome who was in her Master's program for nutrition, Kagome who was in her Master's program for nutrition and at the top of her class, didn't agree.

Tentatively, she picked her favorite, Strawberry Yogurt Burst Cheerios. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, already knowing what that look on his face meant, she put it back. Deciding that perhaps he should just grab one and go to their next item, Sesshoumaru grabbed the Trix and started pushing the cart.

"You're joking!!" was shot at his direction.

"Jokes are beneath me."

Kagome was not about to let this up. This was cereal for Christ's sake, this was breakfast, the most important meal of the day, and he wanted to start it off with a pound of sugar, diabetes, and heart disease.

"Stop, Sessh, we are sooo not having Trix for breakfast," she reeled, "think of all the sugar and poor nutrient content."

Looking back, he coolly replied,

"Then buy vitamins."

As if those solve everything, she thought while rolling her eyes.

To prove her point, she grabbed the Trix and grabbed a yellow box of Cheerios and placed the nutrition facts' next to each other.

"Now, look, Sesshoumaru, as you can see, Cheerios is healthier than Trix," she said haughtily while looking at his facial expression.

Smiling, he said,

"Oh, really, the same amount of vitamins and minerals are in each, my dear. You should look before you assume something like that."

Comparing the two facts, expression turning sour, she couldn't help but agree until,

"Trix has 13 grams of sugar; Cheerios has 1, plus it's clinically proven to help reduce cholesterol—you'll live longer, dear."

"Of course, I'll just have to eat shit to get there."

The petite girl's eyes narrowed—Sesshoumaru knew what could happen next but changed tactics,

"Well, not shit, just," glancing at the ingredients, "modified corn starch, oat bran, and tripotassium phosphate."

There was a slight pause in the air. Someone was holding their breath.

"You know, Kagome, tripotassium phosphate is the same compound they use in pesticides. I should know since my degree entails such study."

She blinked, processed, and announced in the 'that's-so-Kagome reaction,'

"Eww, we are sooo not eating Cheerios again—ever."

With an inaudible sigh, he reiterated,

"That's ridiculous, we would have to stop eating most grains all together. It's in everything."

Perhaps they needed a compromise, she thought.

"Ok, how 'bout Honey Nut Cheerios."

"Hm, the nut suits you."

"Quit being corny, Sessh."

"Corny?—corn puffs."

"Go back to 'jokes are beneath me' please."

Kagome continued to glance at the selections and began to get annoyed.

"I don't get it. We have Cheerios, Vanilla Yogurt Cheerios, Strawberry Yogurt cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Multi-grain Cheerios, Apple Cinnamon Cheerios--God the list could go on. Or Lucky Charms or Chocolate Lucky Charms or Berry Luck Charms. What the fuck happed to just Cheerios or just plain Luck Charms?!"

"Business," was Sesshoumaru's quip reply, "still, I was under the impression that you didn't want a lot of sugar in your cereal."

"Yah, but you don't care; you'll eat anything as long as it's covered in the stuff."

"So, I have a sweet tooth."

"That's obvious…AHHHHHH, I think I'm starting to get a headache…which one do we take home?"

They both began staring at the selection. Then, Sesshoumaru felt like he too was starting to get a headache but for very different reasons.

Perhaps, they needed a compromise, he thought—neither realizing they had a like mind.

"Kagome, I believe I have a solution."

* * *

Looking at the stocked pantry, the couple contemplated their choice.

"I think that this was the best compromise, babe."

"Indeed."

"I still don't understand what everyone else was staring at in the check out line. They acted like they never saw someone buy cereal before."

"Hn."

She logically elaborated,

"It's not like we bought every box of cereal in the store."

"No," he said.

_Just every damn choice, _he thought.

The things he does for this woman, he'll never understand. But it made her happy, so it really was a logical choice.

* * *

Author's Note: A special thanks goes to by beta, Theresa.


End file.
